


Each Day Starts White

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [19]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Digital Art, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for kianspo's Each Day Starts White.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Each Day Starts White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Each Day Starts White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682816) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 
  * In response to a prompt by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
